User blog:Bio-mech Matthew Riley/Lego Dimensions Wiki
Could somebody please tell Lego Dimensions Wiki that if they don't want me being rude to them, then they need to not disrespect me. All I asked was if they could tell Camy-Orca on Deviantart that whatever was said to her that set her off was a hacker, not me. And you know what they said, they said it "Sounds like an excuse for liking LCU". Why would they go there? What's wrong with liking Lego City Undercover? And it was realgametime that said it too. Why would even go there? I didn't even bring it up, but he's acting like it's a sort of crime for liking Lego City Undercover, which is currently my favorite Lego Videogame. I never once said to him anything about it when I posted, and in fact, I apologized for overreacting about LCU the first time. But you know what? All they cared about was say, "Lego City Undercover can't have a story pack" and all their evidence just doesn't make sense, just because they say it can't seems to be them saying they won't let it, even though it's not their call. I tried being nice, and apologizing, but they were just really rude about it, and didn't even notice that I said sorry. Instead, they went right back to saying LCU can't have a story pack. And you know what? I asked them for evidence as to what Lego Dimensions Developer actually said that, and their response was, "LCU can;t have a story pack", instead of actually giving the link I asked for when they claimed to have evidence. Thus, I have started my own Lego Dimensions wiki, which will be stealing all the pages from the wikipedia version and taking them to my new Curse Gamepedia version. So, could somebody please give them a call, because I'm draging their sorry butts to court over this. After I get done with this, I'm gonna start researching prosecuting attorneys. So, Rockatoa, Brickticks out! Oh, and they had the nerve, after intentionally setting me off, telling me to go "cry in a corner about how LCU can't have a story pack" and other rudeness, to block me until 2022!!!! That wiki won;t even be active then!!!!!! I mean really, they all have their wished for Lego Dimensions products, so why can't I have mine? I've never once called anybody out on making up their own OC in a frachise and posting it to thier wiki, even though I'm against it, so why would they call me out for having one wish, when I never called them out on any of theirs? Bye. Oh, and this is from the HTTYD Wiki, with whome I just quit, since one of their admins, Annabeth and Percy, was just rude to me about me wanting to express my problems, and had the nerve to shout the word "NOT" at me. Rockatoa, hoping to find a better group of friends here on good old Brickipedia then on those other two wikis Brickticks out! Category:Blog posts